prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (April 9, 2019)
The April 9, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York on April 9, 2019. Summary In a battle with The Lucha House Party two weeks ago on WWE 205 Live, Humberto Carrillo had victory in sight and prepared to execute a high-flying maneuver, drawing the ire of his partner, Drew Gulak. As a result, Kalisto capitalized and pinned Carrillo. After the loss, Gulak asked WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick to make a match between the Mexican Superstar and Gentleman Jack Gallagher so Carrillo can learn about the effectiveness of ground-based offense. As the match got underway with Gulak on commentary, Gallagher tried to show off his technical acumen, but Carrillo's speed proved to be an effective equalizer. However, as Carrillo built momentum and ascended to the top rope, he lost his balance, allowing Gallagher to capitalize and take the battle back to the ground. Gallagher maintained control through impactful strikes and manipulating his opponent's limbs to keep the fight on the mat. Carrillo struggled to mount an attack, as the British Superstar showed off the full range of his abilities. However, Carrillo fed off the WWE Universe and reverted to his more natural style of competition, relying on fast-paced and high-flying strikes. The shift in momentum – and Carrillo's in-ring repertoire drew the ire of Gulak. After taking down Gallagher following an explosive flurry of offense, Carrillo ascended to the top rope, but Gulak pushed him off, resulting in a disqualification victory for the Mexican high-flyer. Irate with Carrillo's actions, Gulak began to unload on him and prepared to deliver a final blow, but he was stopped by Gallagher. In a shocking twist, Gallagher took down his ally with a headbutt, leaving Gulak reeling and questioning his allegiances. After a highly-competitive contest to kick off WrestleMania, Tony Nese defeated his former friend and training partner, Buddy Murphy, to capture the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Looking to prove his victory wasn't a fluke, The Premier Athlete aimed to close out WrestleMania Week the way The Show of Shows began – with him standing victorious against Buddy Murphy. Both Superstars came out swinging with hard-hitting strikes, but The Premier Athlete's speed shifted momentum in his favor. To stop the champion's offense, Murphy feigned a knee injury, waiting for the right moment to reveal his ruse and attack. Now in control, The Unstoppable dismantled Nese on the outside before returning to the ring and continuing to unload and score a series of near-falls. After battling back and delivering a precision leg drop on the ropes, The Premier Athlete took to the skies to wipe out the challenger before using the ringside environment to show that there was certainly no love lost between them. As Nese showed off his brand of high-flying action, delivering a moonsault to his opponent who was hanging on the rope, the WWE Universe showed their appreciation and awe at the fast-paced action. The Unstoppable attempted to execute a knee strike, but Nese countered into a suplex before attempting the Running Nese. Unfortunately for the champion, Murphy countered and took the fight to the ring apron and delivered a series of kicks ending with a devastating knee strike. Hoping to dish out more punishment, Murphy prepared to drive Nese through an announce table but was unable to lift the seemingly unconscious Nese. As Murphy reset the official's 10-count, he turned back to the champion, only to be launched into the air and land on the announce table. Barely making it back into the ring, Murphy exchanged punches and kicks with Nese before taking control and dropping the champion. With The Premier Athlete still reeling, The Unstoppable executed his patented Murphy's Law but was still unable to secure the win. Following two knee strikes from Murphy, Nese mustered the energy to spike his challenger into the mat with a reverse hurricanrana and force him into the corner. The champion then delivered not one, but two Running Neses before earning the pinfall to retain the title. During the 2019 WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament, NXT Superstar Oney Lorcan impressed WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick so much that he was signed to compete in the Cruiserweight division. Although Lorcan's title aspirations were dashed when he was defeated by Cedric Alexander, he has shifted his focus to The Soul of WWE 205 Live. After an altercation two weeks ago, Lorcan has now made it clear that the best way for him to make an impact in the Cruiserweight division is to defeat Alexander. As a result, next week on WWE 205 Live, Lorcan and Alexander will battle in a rematch from the tournament, giving the NXT Superstar the opportunity to truly put the Cruiserweight division on notice! Results ; ; *Humberto Carrillo defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher by disqualification *Tony Nese © defeated Buddy Murphy to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship *Dark Match: Kevin Owens defeated Sami Zayn Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 4-9-19 1.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 2.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 3.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 4.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 5.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 6.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 7.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 8.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 9.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 10.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 11.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 12.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 13.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 14.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 15.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 16.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 17.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 18.jpg 205 Live 4-9-19 19.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #124 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #124 at WWE.com * 205 Live #124 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events